Meeting a Legend
by cornholio4
Summary: Oneshot taking place after the events of the Detective Pikachu movie. Tim gets a visitor in the legendary trainer Ash Ketchum. Mention of Advanceshipping.


**Saw the movie and I liked it, decided to write this story and spoilers for the movie. There is another fic of the movie featuring Ash called Lost, Finding, Found but I will not read it until I have uploaded this.**

It had been a month since Ryme City's Pokemon Day Parade; Tim had his dad Harry back after being separated from his Pikachu by Mewtwo. They were repairing their estranged relationship especially after Tim quit his old job and was now working at his dad's detective agency.

Howard Clifford had been arrested and his son Roger was very much dedicated to trying to fix things. He was making TV interviews but was nice enough to credit Tim and Harry for making it all possible in having Howard's plot foiled.

Roger had a big media appearance where he handed a big cheque to the both of them (enough to that he could have paid the rent of his old place for about five years or possibly more) and the Mayor had given the key to the city to the both of them.

There were talk about the mysterious Mew like Pokemon that Howard had put his mind into and where it had came from.

Their publicity meant that there were people going to their agency for cases plus media personnel. They even got contacted by a publishing firm interested in publishing any books they write on what happened. There had also been calls from movie director Rob Letterman on getting the movie rights to the story as well.

Gamefreak the video game company wanted to turn the story in a video game as well.

Word of the news got to his friends like Zack and they kept calling him wondering what he had been up to.

Then they were also visited by the informant MR Mime who was after compensating for the detective police brutality and being mimed set on fire. They felt bad for him and agreed to get him taken to the nearest Pokemon centre and bought him some several sweets.

Well at the moment Tim was manning the office along with their Pikachu as Harry had gone out. Tim was looking around the office thinking to himself that maybe he should have his own plague that read: '**Tim Goodman: Private Eye**'. He would work on it.

He heard a knock on the door and he called out "come on in, the door is unlocked..." The door opened and he heard someone come in, he saw Pikachu was growling as if a little jealous.

He wished he could understand him again; well technically he never did as it was actually his dad's amnesiac conscious hosting his body.

He looked up and was still for a moment when he recognised the man at the door with his own Pikachu. The man was none other than world famous trainer Ash Ketchum.

"So I am guessing you're Tim Goodman; the hero who foiled the case of the mind controlled Mewtwo and the merging of Pokemon." Ash asked him with a smile and offering his hand to shake.

"And you're Ash Ketchum the Champion of Kanto and the greatest trainer in the world..." Tim told him and Ash looked modest. "Seriously, you don't know how much of an honour it is meeting you sir..." Tim told him practically squealing.

"The honour is all mine Tim..." Ash replied and Tim gave a face that asked him if he was serious.

"Are you kidding? I am such a huge fan; I saw your battles on TV and I got all versions of your Trainer card. Your autobiography I Choose You; it was the first book without pictures that I willingly read of my own choice." Tim told him before getting a chance to calm down. "So what can I do for you; is there some sort of Team Rocket remnants pulling off a crime?" Tim asked but Ash shook his head.

"Oh no, I just wanted to come meet you especially after hearing that you met Mewtwo. I had my own meetings with him myself." Ash told him and Tim shook his head.

"Of course you have; you're Ash Ketchum the guy who took down Team Rocket while on his Pokemon journey when he was a little kid. The one who met all those Legendaries and most people are lucky just to meet one..." Tim told him but Ash shook his head.

"I am also the kid who went through many championships before he eventually won his first one; even lost to a kid with a RIolu once." Ash told him while shaking his head. Ash then continued before Tim had a chance to reply "Tim, I know you have some idolised image of me but i am not that special. I made a lot of stupid mistakes on my own journey; most of my adventures were just me bumbling into things. There were times when I didn't know I was just in way over my head."

"Mr Ketchum I think my adventure was just the same; I was stupid enough to try and jump in to save my dad's Pikachu by trying to fight a Charizard by myself." Tim told him and Ash looked to their Pikachus who went to stare at eachother on the table.

"I like you're dad's taste in Pokemon, heard he was stuck inside the mind of this one. Might want to talk to him about being a Pikachu as I was turned into one myself." Ash told him with a laugh which Tim shared.

"Well it was amazing meeting you Ketchum, wish I could have been a Pokemon Trainer like you but I am guess I am too late." Tim told him with a shrug but Ash put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not too late to try it if you still want to be one; it's not the same thing but I was late in going to choose my starter so it might not be too late for you." Ash explained to him which Tim laughed again. They shared a final handshake as Ash's Pikachu got back on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Tim and hope to see you again soon. I have to go back and meet my queen." Ash told him and Tim knew he was talking about his wife May who was known as the Queen of Hoenn.

"Wonder if Dad will let me try and train you or at least help me use you to capture a different Pokemon?" Tim wondered looking at the Pikachu after Ash left. Maybe if he went back to his old hometown he could give it another shot at trying to find that Cubone Zack tried to help him catch.

**Who else was taken aback when the movie makes it seem like Howard's company created Mewtwo only to reveal that he escaped from Kanto 20 years ago. So the universe of this movie could be canon to the games or the anime.**


End file.
